Are there people with powers?
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: I am not master of Gi Joe, but if it were, it would be different, I put it here because it's live action, but with different actors, only some
1. 5 years ago

I am not master of Gi Joe, but if I were, it would be different, RAH is based on only the history of Cobra Commander and others, not based on the movie, but everthing is good

* * *

Nina Hammond is a girl of 20 years, she has paranormal powers, and a physical, she lives with her godmother in Springfield, they work as seers, Nina lost her parents 5 years ago for theft, and now she is haunted by COBRA And GI JOE, she knows not to do

* * *

It was a dark and dangerous night, a family, a father, a mother and daughter, they came out of a restaurant, two armed criminals suddenly appear, they approached the family, the family was very scared, they will steal

"Sir give me all your money, jewelry and shoes, all" A Mad offender said they were hooded

The Sir nodded, gave everything they had, but the criminals shot Mr. and his wife, the daughter called Nina, she looked around in fear, she stood, she was so afraid and trembled pointed to her head her, Nina was very frightened, she thinks the worst, they will kill her

"Please do not, I have no guilt, I'm just a girl, I have 15 years," Nina said with fear, she said to save her life

"Shut up you fucking bitch" Another said with hostility and anger, the gun pointed at her belly, he shot her three times as she sat down on her butt

She touched her belly, she could not scream with pain, her hands were full of blood, she waiting for her death, thieves were quickly she waited for death, but something unexpected happened, all the pain she felt disappeared, she thought she was dead, but did not, was regenerated Nina, she dialed the number of her godmother, she began to wait

"Hello, Nina, is that you?, What's wrong?" Kira Defoe said on the phone, she talked worried

"Godmother, yes I am, robbers killed my parents, come, urgently, I need to talk to you" Nina said crying, she is very sad about all this, she cried inconsolably

"Nina, oh my god, these human scum will pay, I will go there," Kira said very sad, she returned a little angry, she cried

Nina hung up the call, she was sitting on the cold floor of an alley, it was stained with blood, Kira came as fast as he could, Nina saw her weeping, and dirty, coemzó police to arrive, Nina got up from the floor, she cried on the shoulder of her godmother, she is devastated

"Tell me, what exactly happened?" A police officer said seriously

"What happened was that we intercept robbers were masked, my parents gave everything they had, but they killed my parents before me, they golperon me and I fainted, I woke up and saw my parents died, I touched them " Nina said crying inconsolably, she is devastated by the murder of her parents, she saw it all, Kyra hugged her goddaughter, she also cried the same way

"We will do everything we can to stop the thugs" The officer said seriously, Kyra watched with anger and hatred

"What do you mean will make it possible?, Those damn thieves killed my friends, you must do the impossible, they should pay for what they have done, we need justice, but she was left without parents, but she is not alone, she is with me, "Kyra said angrily, she was outraged by this, she cried uncontrollably

"Goodbye, you will do what you tell us, the imprison them," another officer said seriously, they left, Nina and Kyra were alone

"Now we are alone, tell me the truth," Kyra said calmly, she managed to calm down

"Godmother, those damn thieves shot me three times in the stomach, I expect my death, but it was not so, I healed myself, godmother, that was weird" Nina swallowed and sighed, she said calmly said exactly what happened to her

"Well, you have powers, come to the house, I lost my house, I did not pay the rent, I will be your guardian now, your parents put me Paid this, and that prevented many things," Kyra said seriously, she spoke with Nina, she will take care of Nina

Nina nodded, they both went home, Nina was still sad, she cried quietly, finally got home, Nina quickly went to her room, she closed the door locked, she went to the bathroom, she the blood of his stomach was cleaned, the water in the tub was a little pink Dyed, she bathed, she put on her pajamas, she took to her bed to mourn, she wept uncontrollably

* * *

**_The Funeral_**

Nina and Kyra went to the funeral, they wept, the Mother of Nina Parterna and family were at the funeral, they were very upset, they hate, like The Montagues and The Capulets, practically, and Nina want to, but they can not resolve their differences, they were saddened by the death of them

"I regret the death of them, we must all work out our differences, I'm sick of this eternal hatred between our families want us to stop quarreling, and that I do not want everything to end in chaos, perdonme for everything I've done "A paternal uncle of Nina, seriously said, he was tired of irrational hatred between Hammond and Sullivan

"You're right, we must unite for Nina, she is our family, and going through a bad time, and stop all this hatred between us, I do not want to see how we destroy, we must be together to help" A maternal aunt Nina, she seriously said, she hates all this

All nodded, Nina looked seriously at all, they accepted their differences and became friends, all for Nina, and the death of the parents of Nina, Nina approached the casket of her parents, she wept silently , tears overran her cheeks, and she lost her parents, she is undone by that

* * *

**_The Burial_**

Nina and Kyra, went to the funeral of her parents, they were dressed in black, Nina had a white rose in her hand, she was not crying, but her face was sad and angry, she wants justice for the death of her parents, she walked, and she stood by his paternal and maternal grandparents, they do not hate, and that hate left, and a fight almost eternal, it's over forever

The father dictated the words, all prayed, Nina also did, she was sad, Kyra hugged James Hammond, Nina's uncle, Kyra and James are dating, the urn down her parents, she released the white rose hollow launched several earth buried the bodies of her parents, her grandparents were crying uncontrollably, Nina tried to comfort her grandparents, but she could not

* * *

_**End of the first chapter, showing the death of Nina's parents, these law enforcement officers never found the murderers, comment is appreciated, please comment, thanks for reading this chapter**_


	2. 5 years after

I am not master of Gi Joe, but if I were, it would be different, RAH is based on only the history of Cobra Commander and others, not based on the movie,

* * *

Nina Hammond is a girl of 20 years, she has paranormal powers, and a physical, she lives with her godmother in Springfield, they work as seers, Nina lost her parents 5 years ago for theft, and now she is haunted by COBRA And GI JOE, she knows not to do


End file.
